Fallen Angel
by Cless Alven
Summary: This is a ClessxOC fic. There are two kingdoms in a war and something happens between these two kingdoms. my first summary please don't curse and think im some kind of idiot... XD Read ahead to know more about the fanfic ;P
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Phantasia (even though my real name is almost the same as the game cless o.o;) but the rest was made up by me~ So if you want to use any of the characters that i use, ask me and i'll be more than happy to let you~!

A/N:  
Hey everyone! I'm a huge fan of Tales of Phantasia and well... It so seems that my name is almost exactly the same as the character in the game. XD So this is pretty much a ClessxOC fanfic and this fanfic wasn't all my idea, one of my best friends inspired me to make this fic, and she helped me with a lot of the fic, and she didn't even notice that she was making a fanfic for me. Anyway, enjoy the prologue of this fanfic~!

-  
Prologue

In a land of peace and tranquility, there are two countries and within each of them, they hold 2 major armies. These armies were well feared by the citizens of the nearby cities, because of the way that the enjoy killing. The army of Galdia is an army of people who specialize in magic and long range fighting, and everyone has blond hair and blue eyes, except for one girl called Melodywho has dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. The other army, called Mac-riono, is an army of people who specialize on close combat and fighting with a 2-handed swords. Mac-riono's army is an army of people with lunar black hair and crimson red eyes, except for one boy, called Cless, who has brilliant gold hair and sky blue eyes. These two armies were in peace until one day the Galdia King-to-be was assassinated by an unidentified person. Galdia was in shock and looked furiously around their kingdom for a year; however after looking for this time, they simply gave up and knew that if it wasn't anyone in their territory, it had to be someone from Mac-riono's army. After the first few days, Galdia invaded Mac-riono's castle town, desperatly searching for the assassin who killed the king-to-be but in the end failed to find anyone who was strong enough to be able to assassinate the king-to-be. After the massacre, the citizens of Mac-riono were gravely injured and many people died after the Galdian invasion. Mac-riono's army wouldn't let this go unchecked and they declared war against Galdia; Cless wanted to go as well, but was told that he continues his training so that he does not hinder the progress of the army attacking Galdia. Once Galdia heard about Mac-riono's declaration of war, Galdians began to panic and worry because of Mac-riono's offencive capabilities. A new king was elected and the new King of Galdia announced: "Do not worry my people, for we have been prepared for a day like this. We shall crush the assassins of our last King-to-be and we shall prevail, no matter what it takes!" With that, more people joined the army of Galdia to help the King's dream come true, and fight for their people and the last king-to-be. Melody totally agreed with this plan, and started to train with the army, and then in less than a week, she became one of the commanders for the higher ranking members of the army. After a few months of fighting, Mac-riono was annihilated by the Galdain army, with very few survivers including Cless.

This Story begins a year after the destruction of Mac-riono. Melody is now a general in the army, killing off many of the survivors of Mac-riono, and she has no mercy to anyone . Cless joined the resistance against the Galdian army, to restore Mac-riono, and is now a very skilled swordsman after 2 years of training.

Little do they know that the fate of the world lays in their hands.

-  
A/N:  
dun dun dun! XD Well thats the prologue, you guys can send me reviews if you like =), i'm not planning on stopping this fic until i'm completly done with it so no worries. ^^ I hope you had a nice time reading the prologue, i'll be comming out with the first chapter of my fic very soon~! Until then, i bid you all farewall~! 


	2. Chapter 1: The Rebellion

Disclaimer: I do not own Cless from tales of phantasia or any other character from tales of phantasia. I did make my kingdoms and everything else so if you want to use a kingdom just ask me, i don't mind if you use em anyway~!

A/N:  
Hey everyone! I'm finally doing my first chapter in my story! I'm sorry for posting it so late, its just that i can't send my fanfics right away and school is making a busy. Well ready or not, here i go... Onto The Fanficness!! RAWR!RAWR!RAWR!*chomps the person in front of the screen* ;P

Chapter 1: The Rebellion

He woke up slowly seeing that his room was hardly cleaned up, as usal, however something felt different. He sat up with a sigh and put on his casual clothes on, knowing that he would soon be being yelled at the one he hates the most in the morning: His commander. While he started to think upon this, his alarm clock started to ring loudly (something else that he hates in the morning), and he turned it off as calm as possible, holding in his anger.

"That alarm is going to have to go soon... I don't need it anymore, i'm not a child for crying out loud.."

At that, one of his best friends came into his room, like every other morning that he woke up to.

"Hey Cless! Are we going to train today?! I think i'm starting to master that technique that you taught me the other day."

"Can we leave it for tomorrow Alkio? I'm very busy today, and i think that my commander is going to come in my room anytime now.. And you know how he is with friends in my room." Cless sighed and then looked over to the side to make sure that his commander wasn't near.

"Fine fine... But can we go training tomorrow??" Alkio replied.

Cless thought of something quick to say so that Alkio could just leave already. Cless didn't want to hurt his feelings either, but he needed Alkio out of the room as soon as possible.

"Ok.. Ok, tomorrow but but you need to get going. Now."

"Yay!!" He smiled and left without a word, leaving Cless alone once again.

"Phew.. At least i got out of that one, if the commander saw that he would have--"

"Made you do extra work and practice?" Said the Commander, cutting off Cless.

Cless looked to the side surprised at the commanders sudden appearance, and was left speechless for a little.

"I thought i made it clear to you to not bring anyone inside your room Cless. Or do i have to make it clearer for you to understand?"

Cless looked at him wide eyed and just said the first thing in his mind

"N-No sir! I understand, i won't do it again... Forgive me for my defiance" Cless bowed down to him.

"Good.. Now i need you to get ready Cless. We are planning to attack a small Galdian town right around here, its not too far away from here either. They have been attacking us a lot lately.."

"Why sir?! Why can't we just talk to them and tell them why they are attacking us so often? Cless exclaimed.

The Commander sighed "Words mean nothing in the midst of war. Only blood and power mean something these days.. Diplomacy is futile."

Cless stood silent "Ok, i understand... So when are we to attack sir? I hate to fight.. But if i must, then i guess i will have to. Anyway, when are we going to attack this little town?"

"At Sundown, make sure that you are equipped and ready for anything that can happen. It is a small town, but remember that Galdia is an army of ranged fighters" The Commander reminded him.

"Yeah, i haven't forgot... Well if you don't mind i better be going, i have to meet with someone before i go."

"Fine, but hurry Cless, we don't have time to be wasting.."

"Ok i will be back, as soon as i finish and as soon as possible" Cless smiled and ran off.

Cless started to run as fast as he could to a room that was far away from his room, he knocked, and the door opened.

"Hey Cless!! Whats up? Commander caught you again?"

"Hey Mildia! Yeah, he caught me again, but i didn't invite anyone.. Alkio just came in and then he caught me in middle of my sentence."

"I see...."

She looked at him with eyes full of worry, and cless looked at her knowing what she meant.

"Don't worry Mildia, i didn't get in too much trouble. I'm safe and sound, and thats all that matters is it not?"

"Yes... All i care about is you're safety Cless, i don't want to see you die... I'll do anything to keep you alive."

She pulled Cless in for a kiss and they stayed together until Cless broke off their last kiss.

"I have to go Mildia... I'm sorry.."

She stood their silently for a second, and she wrapped Cless in her arms, kissing him on the forehead.

"Please come back to me..."

"I will Mildia.. I promise.."

With that she smiled and slowly let go of Cless, sadness in her eyes as she saw Cless go.

Before Cless left the room, Cless turned around and sat on her bed, next to her "Mildia...?"

She looked at him with curious eyes "Yes... Cless?"

"I love you Mildia.."

With that Mildia looked shocked but right after a sudden jolt of happiness went through her as she jumped towards Cless's body, happily.

"I love you too Cless..."

She pulled Cless in her arms and made his lips touch hers, as they stood together for even longer.

After a few more hours together, they broke their kiss and they looked at each other in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Mildia... I have to go.. I don't want to be late."

She nodded "I understand Cless.. Just come back to me... My love.."

Cless smiled "I will"

With that Cless ran off with some regrets to the conference room of their hideout. It was a long way from Mildia's room, but he was able to make it on time, and into position.

The commander had his eyes closed as he looked at the army that was going to invade the small town next to them. After a moment of silence, he opened his eyes and lead the army outside.

"Ok... men are you ready? We don't have a lot of time to spare, we have to move quickly."

All the men agreed and Cless just nodded his head silently

"They somehow know that we are coming and they are bringing their fiercest warrior, Melody, in an attempt to destroy us all in a single strike."

Cless tensed a little "So you're expecting us to fight someone like her?? Their plan can actually work out you know?..."

"I know, that's why i want you guys to be ready for anything.. Now lets stop wasting time here.. The more time we waste, we give them more time to prepare"

Everyone agreed this time and then they charged toward the small neighboring town in Galdia. Cless, worried about the outcome of the coming battle.

A/N:  
phew =P well i hope you enjoyed it, i sure did have fun doing this. XD Wells, if you want to make a review go ahead~! I'll be more than happy to see anyone to leave a review. Well i hope you guys have a great day and can wait for my next chapter which should be up by the time i'm not too busy~! :p 


	3. Chapter 2: The Rebellion Strikes Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Cless from Tales of Phantasia or any other character from the game. I, however, do own every other character in this fic and the name of the kingdoms. If you wanna use one of the names then ask me and then i'll be more than happy to let you~!

A/N:  
Hey everyone! I'm going to try to do my 2nd chapter as early as possible so that you guys don't wait for too long. =P I usually do weekly updates but i just felt like i should let my readers enjoy the fanfic as much as possible. Also i want to personally thank my first reviewer "Iruka-Sakana", kudos to you my friend. =D Anyway, i'm hyped up and ready to get more active on this fanfic~~ so here i go! (And thank you again, Iruka~!)

Oh and i want to thank my first author friend, Rin! Thank you Rin~~ You helped me get motivated to do this fanfic. ^^

Chapter 2: The Rebellion Strikes Back

The town, Eclipse, looked like a town that was ready to fend off anyone that was attacking it, with its flaws here and there of course. Eclipse was a place of peace and harmony, until recent news, and then the people of Eclipse were ordered to evacuate the town immediately without any secound thoughts. With this, the citizens of Eclipse evacuated within two days time, and the Galdian empire set their army up for the Rebellion's attack.

When the Rebellion saw how well protected Eclipse was, many of the Rebellion's soldiers were starting to have their second thoughts about attacking them. The Commander of the army was surprised himself when he saw the well defined blockade blocking the town, and started to devise another plan and fast. Knowing the Commander, Cless knew that their Commander would make up a quick and decisive plan, so that was the last of his worries. What worried Cless was that he did not want to end anyone's life in the battlefield, because it made him think about how every each soldier had a family that they were trying to protect or a loved one, and cless did not want to take anyone away from anyone's family. Yet, he knew that he had to if he wanted to live.. It was either kill or be killed, and Cless was not about to die yet, because he still had someone to come back home to: Mildia. He loved Mildia with all his heart and he was willing to fight if it made his love, Mildia, safe.

Within minutes the Commander had made up another plan and he shouted it with his soldiers, as they all started their attack on Eclipse.

"Cless! Get a move on! We don't have all day waiting for you... You're a crucial part to this assault, and we don't need you dozing off!" Yelled the Commander

"Sorry.. It won't happen again." Replied Cless in a relaxed tone.

Cless grabbed his sword and looked at Eclipse with a watchful eye, seeing if anyone guarding the town would do any hostile action. After a couple of minutes of staring at the face of the Galdian army, Cless could tell that most of the guards well asleep, and that their plan was going just as planned.

"Sir, i believe that there are very few soldiers left that are conscious" Said Cless

"Good, now ignore the sleeping guards. We'll get them later, right now we have to go to the main palace of this area and destroy the army there. If we can reach the palace we should be all clear, because everyone will be guarding the outside of the palace.. But still be careful even inside the palace."

"Understood." Cless gave a hand signal to their army saying that its all clear for now and can move forward. But then Cless looked at the Commander again. "Sir? Do we have to kill these sleeping guards later? I mean.. They didn't even attack us.. I just don't understand why--"

"Would they have spared your life if they were attacking us, Cless? Be honest" He glares at Cless

"No.... But think of the families that are--"

"Enough, Cless go to your duties, and now we don't have time to waste... Time is ticking even as we speak.. Onward Cless! Go!"

Cless clenched his fists knowing that he couldn't do anything, so he put his hand on the hilt of his sword and ran off to Eclipse with the rest of the army.

While Cless caught up with the army, he thought he saw someone he knew in the army. His heart fluttered but he did not know why, so he looked for this person momentarily, with no avial.

As the small army sneaked past the sleeping guards, they saw the glorious edifice of the palace from far away. The Rebellion, stunned at Eclipse's beauty, marched forward into the center of town awaiting anyone from the Galdian army.

Cless whispered to the Commander "There is no one here sir... Do you think that they are all sleeping in the front?"

"I highly doubt it...they are somewhere around here.. Don't let your guard down." The Captain whispered back

A moment later Cless looked up to one of the roofs of a house "Look out! A Sniper!"

The moment Cless said that, Everyone jumped out of the way when an arrow whizzed passed them, lucky hitting no one. However, before the Rebellion noticed, 5-7 more snipers appeared and mages who were hiding inside buildings and surrounded the small Rebellion army.

"This is not good..." Said Cless, worried.

"Calm down soldier.. Just wait..." Said the Commander with a grin.

"What do you mean sir? We're surrounded and we can't--"

Right then and there, a couple of Resistance soldiers, dressed as Galdian soldiers, stabbed any Galdian soldier near them, making a mass confusion among the the Galdian forces.

"You planned this sir?... How were you able to do this without getting Galdian attention?"

"Intimidate a soldier, let them chase you, kill them, take their clothes, and then get in their ranks." The Commander laughed.

"I see, your as conniving as ever sir. But lets not do that again... It leaves a bad taste in my mouth..."

"Hah, listen who you're talking to soldier.. I will do as i see fit.."

Cless shrugged "you're the boss.. I guess."

After the mass confusion, the last of the Galdian soldiers were defeated and there were no Rebellion casualties, just a few injuries but nothing fatal.

As they started to head toward the palace of Eclipse, Cless felt something strange, and he knew that they wouldn't just leave the palace open like that.

"Be careful... I don't think this is over yet..."

"Well then we don't have any time to waste soldier... Lets rush in there as fast as we could and take the palace for our own... with this town as well"

As the army neared the palace, they all stop, like if some barrier was blocking them to go forward and then...

"Not so fast, Rebels! Where do you think you're going? To the Palace? I don't think so..."

The Commander looked up and said "... So Melody is actually here.. Hah.. We better be careful because that women will kill us all if we are not careful to our every move.."

"Melody? Is that really Melody? She does look fierce..." Cless thought, as his sky blue eyes met her flourishing green eyes.

"And i think that i will get rid of this one first!" Melody came up to Cless, so fast that no one could even see how she got to him, grabbed him by the neck and threw him onto the floor with her sword near Cless's neck.

"Cless!!" The Commander yelled, and he started to run toward Melody.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you... Unless you want this boy to die, because of a slit neck..."

Cless flinched as he felt her blade's cold metal touch his neck slightly.

"Tch... How does Galdia have a swordsman anyway..." The Commander backed away.

All of a sudden, everyone heard things being thrown out of the way, and then a sword stood in front of Melody.

Cless's eyes widened as he saw who was the one pointing the sword at Melody "Mildia, no! Run! Now! Please..."

Mildia looked at Cless but then looked at Melody "Let..Go..Of...Him...Now!!"

Melody laughed "you have guts Rebel, do you really want to die that badly?" Cless felt her blade leave his skin, but he looked up and saw that she was going to attack Mildia.

"Mildia!!! Run!! I want you to live, you're the only one that I want to be with! Don't do this please..." Cless's eyes started to well up with tears

Mildia looked at Cless and ran toward him, dropping her sword, and wrapping her arms into Cless's body. "I told you that i would always be there for you, my love"

Cless smiled and wrapped his arms around her in return. "I love you, i really do..."

Melody glared at Mildia "Heh.. This is a happy moment and all.. but this is goodbye..."

"Cless wake up!" Said the commander

Before Cless could react, Melody cut Cless on the cheek, and before the final blow... Mildia gets in the way to protect Cless

Mildia falls into Cless's arms, cold and without a pulse. "Mildia... Milda?... Milda wake up!!!!!!!!! Don't die on me!!!"

Melody looked at Cless with surprise. "...? You guys are not supposed to have feelings, how does he--"

Before she could finish, the Commander and the rest of the army surround her "No, we are not supposed to have feelings, but you forget, Cless and Mildia were never the same as us. Now leave before you face the wrath of the Rebellion..."

Melody looked at Cless then to the commander. "Fine.. But you must go back to you're hideout, where ever it is.. I don't want to see you're faces around here.."

They did as she said, Cless with Mildia in his arms, grieving her death and wanting to give her a proper bural.

Cless's tears streamed through his eyes as he closes Mildia's eyes, and then hugging her trying to make her warm again.

"MILDIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cless shouted, wishing that he could kiss her one last time to show her how he really felt for her,

A/N:  
Awwwwww, sad ending. I'll get with the 3rd chapter as soon as possible~ Leave reviews if you want =P It really inspires me to keep going too (even though i have no plans of stopping this fic.) Anyway i hope you enjoyed it =P I will try to update this as soon as possible! Again, i wanna thank everyone from the above note =P, see all of you in chapter 3! 


	4. Chapter 3: Happiness Within Sadness

Disclaimer: I do not own Cless of Tales of Phantasia or anyone else that i might use in the game, however i do own my kingdoms and my own characters and if you want to use any just ask me and I'll give you permission. ^_^

A/N:  
Hey everyone! I know the last chapter was a sad ending but that is why I'm going to get the next chapter up as soon as possible so you guys don't have to wait any longer on that cliffhanger. XP I thank my reviewers for leaving reviews~ and i just want to tell you guys that doing this fanfic really makes me get to the more fun and exciting part of me, so I'm always having fun with these chapters! Also, i like it when i see the satisfaction of my readers ^^. I want to personally thank Iruka-Sakana, Rin, and Heather for saying that you enjoyed the fanfic, even if any of you just said that because you knew that i would be happy, i'm still thankful to all of you, and all my readers!!

Well if i keep talking like this we'll never start the fanfic XD, so without further ado let us begin~~!

Chapter 3: Happiness Within Sadness

Cless's heart was torn apart in two after the recent events, and doesn't know if he will ever be able to smile again; his reason to fight, gone, never to return to him ever again. Cless didn't know if he could live like this because all he ever did was for his love, Mildia, and he was still in confusion of how this all happened so quickly. He wanted to thank Mildia for being able to save his life but.. With her gone from this world, he knew that he would never hear her soothing voice that he always smiled at, and her laughs that always made him giggle in joy; all because of the murderer: Melody. Cless had his mind set on revenge, to get back with Melody for what she had done to his beloved, and to take away everything that Melody had precious to her. Cless nodded, his face full of anger that was mixed with sadness.

At this time, Cless was at Mildia's funeral. Mildia's face a pale white, but with a smile on her face, knowing that she was able to spend the last of her days with the one that she loved, even protecting him in the end with all her love in her body. Cless knew that she was happy in the end, but he wanted her to be alive, so he could give her all the love in his body, to make her enjoy everyday that she was with him and to see that smile that he loved about her. All that, taken in a single day, and Cless suffered the most out of everyone in the funeral because he felt like there was a huge part of his heart missing, knowing that she was the one missing in her heart. As people passed by Cless, they gave him their blessings, Cless bowed down to them and then thanked them for their concern and hugged every few people that thanked him; Some girls hoping that Cless would hug them. After Cless thanked everyone and everyone was at their seats, Cless began his funeral speech.

"Everyone.... First i want to thank everyone that came.. Not many people have the sympathy that you wonderful people have..." Cless stood silent for a while than began speaking again. "Mildia was someone very important to me.. And she will always have a spot in my heart... No matter what anyone does, or says to me. Even if she is gone... I'll never forget her kindness to me, and the love that she has given me for the last year and a half."

Many people gasped at what Cless said, they could not believe that they had known and loved each other for so long. People had started to cause a quiet commotion, as Cless closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm glad that Mildia gave me these memories... And I'll never forget her, and everything that shes done for me and everyone else here... But i promise we'll have revenge..."

Everyone applauded after Cless's speech and then Cless turned around and saw that Mildia's lifeless body was there, and he touched her cheek, wishing that they would turn red like they always did when he touched her cheeks.

"I'll never forget you, Mildia..." He thought

After the funeral, the burial was set up for the next day after because Cless said that he wanted her body to be perfect before they buried her and after they did. Cless still Grieved her death, but Cless knew that she would just want him to be happy no matter what happened to her, and plus she had given her life for Cless, she wanted Cless to keep living even if it was without her.

Cless smiled and in his head he said "Thank you, Mildia..."

After the next day in burial, Cless started to cry as he saw Mildia being put into the pit and wished that it would have been him rather than her, or if they were in there together forever. Cless knew that he could not do that and after a few hours, she was put into the pit, in a coffin of course, and then buried her with the soil of the ground.

Two days later, Cless was at the training room that was outside the hideout but it was still a great place to train. Cless was not here for training though.. He was here to release his anger on the training targets in the training room. As Cless unsheathed his sword he went crazy on the target; hacking and slashing it, and even screaming a little as he swung his sword, just to release the anger and stress that was slowly devouring him. Cless tried to calm down his anger with different things but nothing worked, he would always feel that empty feeling in his heart, wishing that he could fill it once more. As he continued to hack and slash the training target, the target was soon split in half, and laying on the floor. Cless repaired it in a matter of a half an hour and sat down on the ground, taking deep breaths slowly and closing his eyes.

Out of nowhere, Cless feels someones arms wrap around him him. "I'm sorry."

Cless turned around seeing the same armored women that killed Mildia, Melody. "What are you doing here?!?!" Cless throws her arms down and grabs his sword from its sheath and gets ready to attack her. "You ruined my life and you come back here?!? Get out of here!! I don't want to speak to you! Murderer!!!"

Melody seemed to go stiff. "I'm sorry.. I can't leave you like this. I thought you were one of those cold blooded killers that killed without thinking... I thought that you couldn't love anyone, and thought that you were lying to her when you said that you loved that women..."

Cless flinched a little, but his anger undaunted "That didn't give you the right to kill her!! She meant so much to me, you wouldn't understand!!"

"I know i didn't..." Melody took her helmet off, showing her whole face that seemed almost flawless and with the same green eyes that he saw from before. "I'm sorry.. I was just doing what my boss was telling me to do.. I didn't want to kill the one that you loved.. I just wanted to stay in the army.." She then closed her eyes in front of Cless, trying to show Cless that she was truely sorry for what she had done.

Cless inspected her flawless face, and wanted to touch her it because it seemed so clear. "...I guess i can understand what you mean.... My commander likes to boss me around a lot too.. And a lot of the time, i don't even have a choice..."

Melody laughed and then inspected Cless's face as well. "You seem to look different from the rest of the soldiers from the Rebellion. And it seems that we have the same boss problems as well!"

Cless couldn't help but to laugh as well "yeah, sometimes the commander can't even let me have a normal meal, he makes me eat, like he says it, the 'good' stuff."

Melody stared into Cless's magnificent brown eyes for a second, and then came back into reality. "Oh, i'm sorry. I just couldn't help but to notice you're eyes..."

Cless sat next to her to get a better look at her eyes too. For a couple of minutes they just stared at each other, transfixed at each others eyes.

Cless came back to reality and smiled somewhat. "You seem to look different as well from the rest of the Galdian empire..."

Melody was still locked into Cless's eyes until Cless noticed but when he noticed that she was looking at him, she turned to the side, and Cless did the same. After a few moments of silence, Melody looked back up to Cless, hoping to get another look at his eyes.

"What is your name?"

Cless looked at her, slightly, trying to avoid eye contact. "Its Cless... Cless Alvein.."

Melody smiled at his reply. "You obviously know my name, so i just want to ask..." She stopped and waited for Cless to get a view of her. "Can you forgive me, for what i have done Cless?..."

Cless clenched his fists "No... I can't.. I still have a lot on my mind..." Cless started to see the sadness coming through her eyes, and continued. "I'm just being honest Melody.. I don't want want to lie and say 'oh yeah, don't worry about it all' i think that is worse because i think that you know that i can't forget her..."

"N-no i understand.. I just..." She seemed to be lost within her own words. "I'm truly sorry, Cless. I know that you're mad because of what i've done, i saw you doing you're training, and i know that you really just want her back in your arms"

"Yeah... Its not easy for me at all.." They looked at each other once again, and were transfixed in eachother's gaze once more, this time a little closer.

As they looked at each other, Cless thought that he felt his hand touch Melody's hand, and he backed away as soon as he realized what happened. "I'm sorry about that..."

Melody smiled shyly "Its alright..." Melody started to think for a while and then looked back at Cless. "We really need to meet again Cless... You seem to be different than some of the other guys that i know... And i want to get to know you better..."

"W-what? How are we going to do that?... It must have been hard to even get this far... How do you expect us to even meet again?"

"Please... Meet me again at the plains that separate Galdia and what used to be Mac-riono.. I want to to be able to talk to you again tomorrow."

"I'll need to think about it... If i have any free time tomorrow I'll think about it... I'm just not sure if its okay by you to--"

"N-no! I'll make time! Just promise me that you'll do your best to meet me.. I'm still sorry for what i did, and i want to prove it to you Cless."

"But i need to see if i'll have the time to--"

"Please... Cless.. I really want to talk to you tomorrow. I don't think that I've ever met someone like you before... And I'm not throwing away the chance to get to know you better.."

"Okay.. I promise that i'll meet you there and i'll try to do my best to get there to you, just try to be patient if I'm not there right on time." Cless started to smile, as he saw her reaction.

"Thank you!" Melody hugged Cless and thought "He seems so gentle... He doesn't even seem angry at me anymore..."

Cless hugged Melody back and then suddenly felt like if she relaxed or something, which shocked Cless. "Are you okay, Melody?"

"Yeah..." Melody smiled as she let go of Cless, trying to hide it from Cless. "I'll meet you until then, farewell Cless...!"

"Bye Melody, hope to see you tomorrow. I'll make time to see you again." Cless waved her a goodbye.

Melody waved goodbye as well, running so that she wouldn't get caught by the guards that were approaching.

Right when Melody left, the Commander came up to Cless. "Well you really tore up that target Cless... You know what that means..."

"Ugh.. you don't have to tell me..." Cless starts to fix the target that he broke earlier, the meeting with Melody in his mind, and her apology that meant so much to him, even if he didn't show it.

A/N:  
YAY! I did my 3rd chapter finally! I think that this was one of my favorite chapters to do because i could have so much fun with it. I should have the next chapter up soon~ We just need to wait for my ideas to flourish again xP.  
Well until then, I hope that you guys have a great day and that you enjoy my fanfic~~. (And post a review if you want ^^) 


	5. Chapter 4: Fires of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Cless from tales of Phantasia or any other characters that are used from the game. I do own my characters and the kingdoms of my fanfic, but if you want to use them, just ask and i'll be more than happy to let you~! Maybe ;P

A/N:  
Hey guys! ^_^ Sorry about the really late update. I've had some real life stuff to patch up, and had some major school work to do. Well like always ^.^ i want to thank my reviewers and their complements~! I plan on continuing this fanfic so don't worry about a thing~ And, also i'm doing this fanfic for someone who used to like doing these kind of role plays with me. You know who you are ^^ I will go by my word. Well without further ado, shall we begin this fanfic?

Chapter 4: The Fires of War

Cless woke up, remembering Melody's words clearly in his mind and started to wounder why she felt so sorry for what she did and why she wanted to prove herself so greatly that she wanted to meet him again to show him how sorry she was. Cless started to wounder also why she wanted to meet on the border that seperated what used to be Mac-riono and Galdia. He looked up to the sky, with a small sigh, wishing that Mildia was there for him to hug him or to at least talk to him; Her words always made him smile, always. He needed advice, but he knew that he couldn't tell the Commander, the Commander would probably have guards following him for the rest of his life.

"What am i going to do...?" Cless shook his his head, wanting to tell someone how he felt about all this and what would the best thing to do, if they were in his shoes.

Cless looked out his window seeing Alkio reading to the young children of the rebellion, and he would always try to exagerate his adventures out in war. However this exageration pleased the children and so i did not bother anyone. Secretly, it pleased Cless as well because it reminded him of the great times that him and Mildia would tell of their stories of their childhood and if they needed help on something, they could meet up and talk things out and find a solution. Cless knew that this meeting with Melody might destroy his honor as a knight of the Rebellion, but he knew that this was not a time for bickering, deep in his heart he wanted to know what Melody wanted to tell him and was anxious for the time to come already.

After a few hours of working and training, the Commander took a good look at Cless.

"So... What are you thinking about Cless? You seem to be working faster than usual, and that look on your face is just pri--"

"NOTHING!!" Cless growled. "Sorry... but let me just work in peace.. The only thing that I'm thinking about is if i would get a promotion if i worked faster..." Cless sighed and looked away from the Commander "Yeah right.."

The Commander raised an eyebrow and looked at Cless mysteriously. "You sure are acting strange soldier... Are you sure that you are okay?"

This time Cless did not respond but gave him a low growl, signaling the commander to leave him alone. What surprised Cless was that the captain left without question at all and then Cless looked back seeing if he was really gone or not.

"Wow, he actually left. Its not like him to take orders from me. He would usually go on to complain about how he is my commander and how I am lower to him." He sighed and when everything seemed quiet enough he packed some of his stuff, leaving his sword in his room, and left toward the spot where Melody told Cless to meet her.

Secretly, the Commander was watching Cless from a hidden wall and called a small army. The small army came minutes later and the Commander looked at them with eyes full of fury. "Follow Cless, he is up to no good. If you find out that he is dealing with the Galdian army, Kill him." The soldiers in the small army looked shocked and then one of the soldiers asked him why he wanted to do this, but the Commander simply replied with a glare and the soldiers did not question him any longer.

With Cless, the area that Cless was walking through looked peaceful, like if no war ever occurred between the two major kingdoms. Cless started to wounder if Melody and himself were really enemies, because of the way that she looked at him. Her eyes seemed like she wanted to keep him safe and they were so kind like if she never had any intention of hurting him. Cless smiled a bit and started to compare how flawless Melody's face was to Mildia's face and then blushed when he saw that he was thinking and shook off the thought.

"Wow... I really do miss you Mildia. But.. I know you want me to enjoy the life you have given me and you would want me to be happy even if it is not with you." Cless smiled at the thought, and then before he knew it he was standing before the border between Galdia and what was left of Mac-riono.

"Melody..." Cless thought. He really wanted to meet her again, he wanted to enjoy her presence again because she had this gentle aura that would radiate from her that would make Cless relax in her arms. Cless wondered if she thought the same because when he hugged her, she seemed to relax and anything of tension inside her body would just disappear.

Cless stood at the border, waiting for Melody and wondering where she could be. He started to wounder if this is all a bad joke and if she just wanted Cless to get in trouble with the Rebellion on purpose. His anger started to rise up to his fist when she did not appear after an hour of waiting, and even though Cless did not notice, the small army that the Commander told to follow Cless were watching him while he stood there.

After an hour and a half of waiting, Cless picked up his stuff and got ready to leave, however before he was about to leave a pair of arms wrapped around him and he knew exactly who it was.

"Melody..."

Cless turned around and saw that it was exactly who he thought it was, and he hugged her back with a smile on his face. Now Cless started to feel embarrassed about that he was about to leave when she just arrived.

"I'm sorry, i thought you weren't coming after all, Melody." Cless said a little embarrassed about his previous action.

"Don't worry about it. Its not like i was about to let you go anyway." She seemed to still have the look of sympathy, and Cless turned around and came closer to her. "Cless... What do i have to do to show that i really am sorry, and what do i have to do to gain your forgiveness.. Please tell me."

Cless looked at her and then put his hand on her shoulder. "Nothing at all. Mildia gave me this life to keep going and to be happy, and well, if we're friends then i don't see any reason to blame you right? I'm sorry for what i said before, when i saw Mildia gone i just over reacted, but now after some rest i can forgive you now, Melody."

"Oh Cless... I forgive you as well. And of course I'll be your friend!" Cless smiled at her reaction and before Cless could notice, Melody kissed Cless on the cheek, and then when she finished they looked at each other like they did yesterday but this time Cless noticed tears falling from her eyes.

"Melody? Are you okay?" His eyes were full of worry and then comes closer to her to see what was wrong.

"Nothing... Nothing Cless... I just didn't know that you would forgive me this easily even after all I've done.." Said Melody, gasping for air after ever few words while the tears just flowed down her flawless face.

"Of course Melody, i wouldn't want to hurt you. I mean, what kind of cold blooded murderer would come back to apologize for their crime like you have. You were just obeying orders, it was never your fault." Cless smiled and closed his eyes as he made his lips touch her cheek, making Melody blush and close her eyes as she hugged Cless after he was done.

"So he IS making dealing with the enemy!" The soldiers in hiding said. "Well we have a job to do then..." They all unsheathed their swords and started to silently head for cless.

Melody opened one eye and saw the soldiers approaching. "Cless!!! Soldiers behind you!" Melody shouted jumping out of the way with Cless in her arms.

Cless's started to widen as he saw that the soldiers attacking him were from the Rebellion, and started to curse to himself when he remembered that he left his sword at the hideout. "Thank you Melody. But i don't have a weapon!"

Melody smiled and gave Cless her weapon. "Don't worry! I'll get you a weapon, just use mine for now, okay?" She said without a doubt in her voice.

Cless looked surprised "But you can't fight a sword head on without another sword!" Cless started to head for her with her weapon in his hands.

Before Cless could come in time, Melody twisted a Rebellion soldier's sword arm and made him drop his weapon, then she pinned the soldier onto the ground and snapped his neck, killing the soldier. She then came with the soldier's weapon and gave it to Cless as Cless gave back her own weapon. "See? Nothing to it~!"

Cless looked at her amazed. "Wow! I didn't think that you could do it! You are really something aren't you?" Cless grabbed his sword and got into battle stance, ready for any incoming attack.

After the first 15 minutes of fighting, Melody seemed to not even break a sweat. "Hey, if we keep this up, we'll have no problem on getting rid of these soldiers!" Cless nodded with a smile as he looked at Melody.

However, Cless's smile quickly turned into a face full of worry. "Melody! Archers behind you!" Cless came in font of the arrows and cut them all down with his sword, to protect Melody.

Melody quickly knew who was attacking then sheathed her sword, grabbing onto Cless. "What do we do Cless?? If Galdia is even betraying me we don't even have a chance to even get close to them with their arrows!"

Cless was about to run away with Melody in his arms but then a blue haired archer came out of the the army and looked at Melody with a glare. "Where do you think you're going Melody? Are you going to leave your me, your fiance?"

Melody's face suddenly grew with anger. "You're not my fiance, Chester! Even if my parents made want me to marry you, i wouldn't even dream of you calling me your wife, much less you're fiance!" She shouted at him, holding onto Cless with her eyes closed.

Cless held on to her making sure that she was safe in his arms and Chester laughed. "Kill them, no mercy to Melody either, destroy her like if she was just like a common enemy." The archers readied their bows and then the mages came from behind Chester and prepared their magics to hit both of them at the same time.

Cless started to run, sheathing his sword so it wouldn't get in his way of running and making sure that Melody was safe from any attack. Later a dozen arrows were headed toward Cless and Melody, but then he saw all the arrows combining to make one really big arrow and was heading straight for Melody. Before he could tell her to run away, he moved her out of the way but still having a grip on her so that they wouldn't let go of eachother, but the arrow was still heading where Melody used to be and then the arrow pierced his right leg.

Melody looked at Cless full of worry. "CLESS! Don't keep going! I'll take it from here, please Cless!"

Cless started to pant but he wasn't planning on giving up yet. "No... I'm going to keep going until we can... find a place where we... can rest in peace... without these soldiers attacking us.." Cless hugged her quickly and kept her in his arms as he kept running, almost out of range of the archers and the mages.

As they kept getting away from the army, Cless was starting to recover very slowly from the huge arrow, to Melody's relief. However a few minutes later, fire from one of the mages hit Cless on the same leg that the arrow hit him. Melody started to scream his name but Cless's vision and hearing started to get blurred after he got hit, so he couldn't hear it, all he knew is that he had to keep going forward, away from the archers and the mages.

They finally got out of the archer's sight, and Cless was limping and finally sat down with Melody, and she let him put his head on her shoulder to rest. "Cless? Are you okay?"

Cless looked up at her. "I'll be just fine, don't worry about me" He smiled but then his pain from the previous scars made him struggle to keep his smile.

"Well well well, look who thinks that they got away." Melody looked up and saw the one who she didn't want to see, Chester.

"Go away! He's injured!" Yelled Melody

"Oh so you care more about him then you do me?" He grabbed Melody from Cless, making Cless fall face first on the ground.

"Let go of me!!" Yelled Melody

"I am you're fiance and this boy is just another pawn to the Rebellion." Chester shoots Cless with an arrow, and Melody punches Chester.

The last thing Cless sees is Chester making Melody forcefully kiss him on the lips and then his vision faded, into a void black.

A/N:  
I hope it was worth the wait! ^^ I'm planning to make the next chapter during this long weekend for me, so don't go anywhere! Also i don't want to mention any names but thank you for helping me with with my stories and rushing me, you know who are are! =DD I'm sorry for taking so long, and i want to thank my reviewers for everything they told me! ^^ Until next time! 


	6. Chapter 5: The Darkness of Galdia

Disclaimer: I do not own Cless or Chester from tales of Phantasia but i do own all my own made up characters and all my kingdoms, however, if you want to use one of them just ask and i'll be more than happy to let you~! Maybe~ XD

A/N:  
Hey Everyone~! Yep, I'm going to be doing this chapter pretty quick because i want to keep my readers updated! Plus, someone wants to kill Chester XD so... I'm here to update my readers ^^ and review if you want and whenever you see Iruka-Sakana, make sure you give my reviewer a pat on the back! ^_^ Well Without further ado, let us begin this fanfic, oh and thank you my other reviewers!!

Chapter 5: The Darkness of Galdia

Cless tried to open his eyes, but the moment he did he remembered the one person that he held dear to him...Mildia. It was like a dream because she held out her hand to Cless, signaling him to grab onto her hand so they could be together. Cless smiled and was more than happy to reach his hand over to her, but as soon as he got got close to her, her face started to change slightly and started to look like Melody. At that he backed away for little but still wanted to grab her hand so he started to get closer to her like he did even if it was Mildia or Melody, either way he just wanted to be in the arms of someone who cared for him. The moment that he touched her hand, a blue haired man popped up from the darkness, with a bow and arrow on his right hand and an assassin's dagger on his back pocket. Immediately, Cless knew who this was... Melody's Fiance, Chester. Chester looked like he was going to shoot Cless but instead he shot Melody with his bow and arrow, and Cless's eyes started to widen as he saw what just happened in front of his eyes.

"MELODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cless woke up with a surprise as he saw that he was no longer in the lush green fields of what was left of Mac-riono, but instead in a dark prison that had skeletons everywhere that he could imagine. As soon as he got up, he heard a cell door open and right away a guard kicked him on the shins, and after that guard kicked him the other guards thought it would be fun to join in on the fun of kicking Cless. Cless's tears streamed out of his eyes, wishing that they would just stop what they were doing and just leave him in peace.

After all the guards left and kicked Cless, the last guard to leave the cell looked at Cless. "Next time don't shout kid! Or next time you'll get the boot, ya hear?"

Cless silently nodded and then looked away from the guard, wishing that he was gone as well. He wanted to be alone, he wanted to see Mildia again because her hugs and kisses would always cheer him up even at his worse moments, even times like this. He wanted to see Melody, because he needed to know if she was okay or not, and what that Chester did to her after he blanked out. Cless promised to himself that once he gets out of this cell, or if even gets out of it, he will have revenge on Chester after he saw what he did to Melody. He promised himself to revenge, even though he did not like the thought of killing another human being, he knew that Chester was up to no good and had to stop him.

After a few hours of staying in the prison, the jail cell opened again. "Food probably..." He thought. He looked up and saw a woman with shining dark brown hair, who delivered his plate of food. She looked almost exactly like Mildia, and without thinking Cless kissed her on the lips. When he kissed her though, it felt different, and when Cless broke off the kiss, he tried to see this woman's face but couldn't because it was so dark.

"Cless...?" Said the woman, blushing so much that he could see and feel the heat rising up to her cheeks.

When the woman spoke, Cless knew that she wasn't Mildia, but...

"Melody! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that... I just over reacted and i thought you were someone else..." Cless's face was full of blush as he looked away from Melody's face where ever it was and he started to think to himself. "She didn't resist... Why?.."

"N-no its okay Cless, i understand. You thought i was Mildia, am i right?" Cless didn't respond but she could feel that that's the only reason why Cless would randomly come up to her and kiss her all of a sudden. "I understand Cless, its just too dark to see anything~." She giggled and then she could feel Cless looking at her in question. "He's so sweet, Milda was so very lucky to have someone as dedicated as him."

Cless and Melody stood there in silence for a moment, however Cless broke the silence. "A-are you okay Melody? You know, after Chester forced to kiss you, and then you come to visit me with some food and then... All that happens."

Melody sat down next to Cless, and he could feel the warmth of her body next to his. "I wasn't okay after Chester kissed me... That is for sure, but don't worry about you're mistake, it could happen to anyone. But I'm doing better now, so don't worry about me. How are you doing Cless?" She smiled to him, even though Cless didn't see it, he knew that she was happy when she was with him. "I'm doing much better now, Cless."

Cless sat down against the wall, and looked where he felt Melody's warmth. "I'm doing horrible.. I wish i could be out of here. It feels like i've done a horrible crime. But even if i do get out now.. I'm an enemy of both Galdia and the Rebellion.. I'm the one in the middle, no one would join me in helping Galdia and the Rebellion settle their differences. Both kingdoms have one thing in commen: Only one side can win, its either victory or death.

Melody looked at Cless, and knew exactly what he was talking about. "I think you're forgetting someone who might join you in you're cause Cless."

Cless looked at Melody, wondering on what she meant. "Who Melody? The Commander sure as hell won't join me, he loves war and loves to drive his weapon into peoples bodies if he ever had the chance. My friend Alkio is probably being my replacement in the army.. So there really isn't anyone that would like to help me..."

Melody hugged Cless, while Cless blushed at her embrace. "Me silly. I hate war just like you do, and i think that we can settle this in peace if we just work together. Even if you do or do not forgive me for what i have done to Mildia, I'm planning to help you the best i could and to help you in the worst situations. Even if it causes my death."

"N-no! I don't want you to die Melody! You mean too much to me to see you go. I can't forgive you yet.. But that doesn't mean that we can't be friends. Best friends if anything, but either way, you are too special for me and my heart dosn't want you to disappear now. You are almost like a part of me now, because you always come when i need someone to cheer me up." Cless wanted to hug her back, but he didn't even know where she was, so he did his best to smile and for her to see.

Melody smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making Cless blush even more than when she hugged him. "Thank you Cless! I didn't want to be out of the picture anyway either, i really really do want to help you on what you're planning to bring peace to the land. Even if its hard, I'm still going to be here for you, okay?"

Cless smiled and nodded, even if she couldn't see his reaction. "Yes, i understand, and i'll be there for you as long as you don't betray me. I have a good feeling that you won't but i'm just--"

All of a sudden, the lights of the prison turn on, and Cless sees the blush on Melody's face and Melody sees the blush on Cless's face, making them blush even more but then they hear footsteps like if someone was coming into the jail cell.

"Quick Cless, lock the jail cell, i have a plan!" Melody said quickly without taking a breath to stop for words.

"But then you'll be stuck here too!.." Cless shook his head. "She knows better than i do, i better listen to what she says or we'll be stuck here forever!" Cless did as she asked and then did his best to cover Melody where she wanted to be covered.

A guard came in, and opened the cell with an evil grin across his face. "Whats all the commotion kid?! Didn't we tell you to keep quiet?? Well you know what happens to loud prisoners like you don't you? Are you scared? Well i don't really care and i could care less about kids like you who always interfere with well planned out plans that takes years to prepare." The guard calls the same people who kicked Cless from last time, and Cless knew that they were going to hurt him bad like they did last time."

Before they could kick him, and beat him up, Melody comes out of hiding and knocks out all the guards that came into the cell without them even noticing who or what did that to them by cracking their necks, being careful not to kill them though. Melody looked at Cless and smiled. "Now we can get out of this dump! Come on Cless, are you ready to do something that has never been done before?"

Cless looked at Melody with a confused look. "What exactly do you mean Melody?"

Melody giggled and looked at Cless with a cheerful smile. "Escape from the highest Galdian prison of course! We aren't going to get caught now are we?~" Melody gently grabbed Cless's hand.

Cless put his other hand on top of hers, and to his surprise, she did not resist when he put her hand next to his cheek. "Of course not! I'm going all the way now, with you!" Cless returned the smile back to her and the moment that she started to run, Cless started to run with her, at almost the same speed.

After a lot of running, Melody noticed that there were no guards around anywhere, which started to worry her. "Lets be careful Cless, these guards could be creating a massive force to stop us. I don't think that we'll be getting out of here this easily, especially when its a top ranked prisoner escaping."

Cless looked forward to see if there were any other guards ahead of them. "News gets around really fast! How did they know that we escaped the jail so quickly? I don't remember on tripping on any kind of trap or anything of the sort."

"Oh thats because on the top ranked level of the jails in Galdia, there are invisible laser beams that surround the whole room and a lot of them at that. We could have at least stepped on 500 of them to tell you the truth, they are unavoidable so its not like i wasn't planning on something like this to happen." She looked at Cless and gave him a sword. "Use this sword, i call it Tensai, its my present to you Cless,"

Cless took Tensai and sheathed it. "Thank you Melody. I'm grateful for your present. I shall use this sword for the sole purpose of helping Galdia and the Rebellion to get rid of their differences and live in peace." Cless smiled for Melody and gave her a look of trust.

She nodded and looked forward, she then took Cless's hand again and ran toward the exit of the prison, ready for an ambush that may happen outside of the jail.

When they reach the exit, they open the doors to leave the prison and at first light of the sun, they both see the man with blue hair, alone. "Well well well, is our weak little prisoner trying to escape now? And is my beloved one trying help this weak one escape his fate?"

Melody's anger started to show, but then Cless came to comfort her with a hug. With this, Melody smiled and looked at Chester with hate in her eyes. "I'll never forgive you for what you did to me the last time we met like this! This time you're alone! No one can help you now!"

Cless unsheathed Tensai and then pointed it to Chester. "No one hurts my friends or makes them do something that they don't want to do and gets away with it!"

Chester looked at Cless with a disbelieving look and then looked at Melody. "Why did you give him Tensai...? That sword belongs to you're fiance, ME! And that sword belongs to the one who will marry you!

"He's my friend and he will put it to more use than you will ever use it for! All you have in mind is nothing but evil and total destruction! I don't even know why i fell in love with you before!" Melody started to cry and looked at Chester with eyes full of fury.

Chester laughed and then shot an arrow at Cless, which hit him at his leg. Cless flinched after the pain of the arrow but decided that he had to keep going for Melody's sake. "I'm not going down here, Chester!" Cless charged to Chester and then pierced Chester's bow and arrow arm, making Chester weaponless.

Melody came up to Chester while he was weaponless and then she stabbed him at his leg and then Chester slapped her. "Who do you think you are, woman? I'm the one who will stop you here and now, why don't you bring this boy back to his cell?"

Melody's fury started to overflow from her body and then she slashed Chester on his other arm, so that he would never be able to wield another weapon ever again. "You still think that i'm in love with you?? Think again Chester, I don't love you and i don't even know why you call me your beloved when i don't even love you back!"

Cless pushed Chester onto the ground, and grabbed Melody's hand gently. "Lets go Melody, the more time that we spend here, the more time we give the guards to catch up with us. He can't fight anymore, so lets just let him stay there to live his entire life about his shame."

Melody nodded and then looked at Cless with a smile. "You're right Cless. Lets get going before more guards come and then it gets harder to leave."

They both leave running away from Chester and the prison that was in Galdia but before they could get away from Chester, Chester threw an arrow at Cless, with the rest of the strength that he had in him, and Cless did not feel the arrow. "You'll pay for trying to take my pride, boy. I'll make sure that you suffer with each days end!"

Chester laughs in an evil way while Cless and Melody successfully ran away from the Galdian prison. Or did they..?

----------------------------------------------------------

A/N:  
Hey guys! =P I had fun doing this chapter since it was so easy for me to do. I'm glad that i have so many readers ^^ i had like almost 20+ readers on the day that i released the 4th chapter. Well i have to thank my friend for rushing me all the time XD because she really likes the fanfic, i have no choice but to do it for her, just because she is usally so nice and i want to repay the favor by doing this fic when i don't have work in school or anything like that XP. But, again THANK YOU REVIEWERS AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO IRUKA-SAKANA!!!!!! XD Well until we meet next time~! 


	7. Chapter 6: Hopeless Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Phantasia or any of the characters that i use from the game. However, I did make my own kingdoms and names for people and stuff, but if you want to use some names of anything that I made in this, go ahead =D.

A/N:  
Hey guys! Sorry about the super long wait... I've been really sick and i wasn't in the mood to look at the computer screen because i've had these huge migraines lately, but its getting better! So no worries, I'm here now and I'll be entertaining you with the story that i left you guys with! Like always, i wanna thank my reviewers like Iruka, and a certain someone who hasn't been able to talk to me anymore much, but deserves thanks for at least remembering me, I think o.o. Aah.. Enough of my problems, eh? Let us begin this fanfic, Shall we?

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Hopeless Dreams

As the prison of Galdia started to fade away from sight, Cless and Melody gave a big sigh to each other, like if on cue. For a moment, It looked like the skys above Galdia were no longer the clear blue that it always used to be, at first it looked like people were storming out of Galdia in search of them. However, the soldiers stopped dead in their tracks and then suddenly turned back into where the Galdian prison was. As Cless and Melody saw this, they decided that the Galdian empire was not going to waste their time for two of them, yet this action of Galdia still kept them on guard for any kind of attack that may happen.

At nightfall, Cless unsheathed Tensai and started to observe its edges. "This is no normal sword... This can pierce through the hardest of armors or metals, without denting the blade at all..."

Melody was busy making food, but little did he know that she was really enjoying her time with Cless and was willing to provide him with anything to make him happy. A few minutes later, Melody came, sat down next to Cless and gave him the food that she was making for him. "Here you go Cless. I hope you enjoy what I've been cooking for you. This is my first time cooking, so i understand if its not totally awesome."

Cless looked at her gently, with a smile that made him look calm and without any worries at all. He then took a bite off of the meat that Melody made for him, and before he could finish it, he thought: "Wow... This is better than what even Mildia would make for me...." He looked at Melody with a smile and ate the rest of the food with much ease. "That was exceptionally good, Melody! When do you think you could cook for me again?? Well if its not too much to ask for."

Melody did a small giggle, and then looked at Cless in the eyes. "I can make more if you want! Don't worry, its not too much work for me, I'll be more than glad to make more if you really do want some more~!" She smiled when she saw Cless nod and then she hugged him and then looked up to him.

The sight of her eyes caught him again. He did not know why her eyes would be so irresistible, but he knew that he didn't want to let her go and that he wished that they could be looking at each other without having to worry about any enemy that was around. "Y-Yes.. I really d-do want some more. I just don't want to see you overwork yourself. If anything, do you want me to help you with this?"

Melody kissed Cless on the cheek and the pinned him down on the floor. "No no, you stay here, and don't move. I'll be back with your food so that you can be healthy~." She ran off to the campfire that she made, and left Cless on the floor.

Cless took his orders, and did not move an inch. Except for a laugh or two that he would let out when he found that what he was doing was not like him. Also, every now and then, he would wonder how the Commander was doing, and Alkio as well, he also wondered if Mildia's grave was still in its place and not vandalized by the Rebellion leaders or the Rebellion soldiers. Soon after he came back to reality and found himself gazing upon the stars. "Father... Mother... Everyone in my family... I hope that you finally can live in peace... You guys have always been looked down upon.. And, i really do miss you all..." He thought

Melody shortly came back with the food but put it aside. "Like i told you before, don't move, just stay still for me, please?" She put the food closer to Cless's body so he knew that the food was there.

Cless looked at her with question but nodded in agreement. As soon as he nodded, she gently pinned Cless down again but this time she closed her eyes. Cless didn't know what she meant until he saw that her lips were nearing his and he knew what she had wanted so had closed his eyes as well, waiting for her lips to touch his.

Before their lips touched, an arrow bolt slid through Cless's right cheek, and made Melody jump once she heard the arrow wizz past them. Melody saw the scar that the arrow had left him, and she had blamed herself for not being ready for an enemy attack. When they both got to their feet, they noticed that they were not facing normal soldiers; they were fighting a small army of men riding Dragons that were not full grown adults, yet they were able to give their riders a great amount of strength.

"Wyvern Riders!" Melody said as she looked at the men that shot Cless on the cheek. "We can fight them.. But there is no guarantee that we can win this one Cless." She took out her sword and pointed it toward the Dragon Riders. "You interrupt us... I'll send you all back to hell!"

Cless got up after Melody did and took out Tensai, Tensai's steel blade shining against the gentle moonlight, giving the sword a white-blueish color with a shine that blinded the Dragon Riders for a moment. "I'll fight with you Melody, as long as we are in the same side i will always fight as you're companion." Cless smiled for her, and then she smiled as well, quickly turning their vision to the Dragon Riders that had approached them.

The Dragon Riders all prepared their spears after they saw that both of them were ready for battle, and then they flew up to the sky, ready to charge at both Cless and Melody from the air. Melody looked at Cless quickly and then looked up at the enemy Dragon Riders. Without thinking, she took out her bow and arrow, shot an arrow to one of the Dragon Riders above, and the arrow hit exactly at the Dragon's heart, killing it and it started to fall to the ground with its Rider as the Rider waited for his inevitable death.

As time progressed, the Dragon Riders started to fall from the sky, one by one, either by Melody's deadly archery skills, or Cless's Tensai whenever a Dragon Rider got too close and was in range for Cless to kill the Dragon and its Rider. All that was left was a Dragon and its Rider that soared above them. Melody didn't want to leave anyone alive, she didn't want anyone to tell where she and Cless were, and so she attempted to shoot an arrow at it, but as soon as it hit the dragon's chest, all they heard was a huge 'clink' and then Cless and Melody looked at each other, confused with what had just happened.

The arrow seemed to do nothing to the Dragon and then the Dragon came down with its Rider to the ground with a huge crash, making a dent in the ground. When the Dragon landed, they saw that this dragon was an adult and had a chest plate equipped onto it, and the Rider had a cloak on so they could not see his face. When the Rider hit the floor, he took off his cloak and when he did, Cless's eyes started to widen when he saw who it was.

"Brother?! W-What are you doing on the Galdian side???" Cless shouted at the man. "No... You can't be my brother... Its impossible! My real brother would not join the Galdians!" Cless's hands turned into a fist and then looked at him with a glare. "Who are you, and why did you come looking for us?"

"Heh, you're brother? You mean that weakling swordsman who tried to rebel against us 5 years ago? If that is him, well let us just say that i took his body for my own use and that is why i have this body. For who i am, my name is Dhaos, The Devourer of Souls."

Melody looked at Cless and then went by his side. "You won't be alone Cless! I'm here and i won't let this man injure you any further." She looked at Dhaos with a glare full of inspection. "That is Dhaos, aside from his title, he is one of the top Dragon Riders in Galdia and one of the very few soldiers in Galdia who can fight with a sword or a lance. His Dragon is as dangerous as his weapon so i recommend to avoid his dragon at all costs as well."

Cless nodded but was still unsure of the coming battles and wondered why the top Dragon Rider of all of Galdia would come just for them. "Galdia must be getting desperate. Knowing how they attack, i know that they would never send a top ranked general out here unless there was something behind this. Be careful Melody!"

Melody smiled and then looked over to the enemy. "I won't lose now, i want to show Cless that i would do anything for him, even risk my life for him. I will not die!" Melody readied her sword and then pointed it to Dhaos.

Dhaos laughed and then took one of his hands out of his robe, and then pointing his hand to the floor. "I don't think you would want to fight me little girl... Anyway it was never my job for me to come and kill you here. Instead i'll do what i've come here to do in the first place." The area where Dhaos was pointing his hand started to shine, and then a figure started to appear.

After the shining started to dissipate, they saw that blue-haired man once again, this time he was fully recovered and it looked like they didn't even scratch him from before. "Cless... Is that you're name? I'll make sure that you don't run away with my beloved no matter what i have to do to stop you!"

Melody glared at the renewed Chester. "Damn you Chester! Why can't you just die already! I don't love you, so stop calling me you're beloved, and I'm not you're fiance! You never loved me either, you just liked the fact that you were able to be in a higher class than any one else because when you were around me you were always treated as a king!"

Cless looked at Melody and then gave a one-handed hug and then he whispered into her ear: "I won't let him take you away Melody, I'll protect you no matter what it takes, like you told me before."

Melody smiled and then looked over to Chester. "We made the mistake of leaving you alive once, but I'll make sure that i don't make that same mistake twice! Make sure that you try your hardest against us, so that i can take away your glory!"

Chester laughed manically and then signaled Dhaos to leave. When Dhaos left he looked at Cless. "I'll make sure that you don't get away from me this time boy. This time i'll make sure that you die, if not in real, I'll make sure that you die from the inside! Insolent fool!"

Cless didn't know what he meant but he charged at Chester and was able to slash at his bow and arrow arm once again and then instead of Chester agonizing for pain, he pinned Cless down to the floor and then put his hand over a scar that he had on his back.

When he did this Cless's eyes started to widen and then he screamed in pain. Melody tried to help but for some reason she could not reach them, it felt like some kind of force was keeping her back from them.

After Cless's screams subsided, that force that stopped Melody before just disappeared, and with much fury, she slashed Chester in the chest and then stabbed at his legs. "How dare you hurt my Cless!! I'll make sure that you never laugh again, you power hungry psycho!"

Chester winced with pain but then he put his hand over Cless again and then for some reason, Cless pointed his sword against Melody. When Melody saw what had just happened, she felt like dropping her sword, she knew that she could not fight Cless even if he had been taken under control. "I knew... That you wouldn't be able to fight him... Now you can die by his hands..." Chester limps far away enough to be able to teleport away from them and does so.

Melody wanted to stop Chester, but it was too late, and now the one that she had cared about was right in front of him, pointing the weapon that she had given to him at her. Cless's eyes were no longer the eyes that she had always wanted to stare at for hours without any interruptions, his eyes were now a bloodshot red and there was no sign of his kindness anywhere. Melody dropped her weapon and went up to Cless, dodging his sword, and hugged him. "Cless! Its me, Melody, don't you remember me? Please, the Cless i know, please come back to me!"

Cless looked at her and threw her against the floor, yet Melody did not give up, she would die for him to come back if that was the case.

Melody tipped Cless, stopped both of his arms from moving by pinning them both down with her hands and then looked at Cless straight in the eyes. Cless's eye color changed back to normal for a moment but then his body started to struggle against Melody's hold. Cless was able to reach his weapon and was ready to slash it. When Melody saw this, she hugged Cless tighter waiting for the finishing blow that would probably kill her. "Cless.... Please I'm right here, i don't want to die yet... I still have so much to tell you and so many things i still want to enjoy with you..."

Cless slashed his weapon, but when Melody looked down, she saw that he didn't slash her, but he slashed himself, making Chester's control go away, however Cless started to bleed. "I'm still... Here for you... Melody... I wouldn't... Kill you... Even if.... I was... Taken under... Someone's control..." His eye color were those magnificent brown eyes that Melody had loved once again.

"Cless..." She hugged him and then they were both forced to look at each others eyes once again. This time Melody and Cless both closed their eyes and then their lips touched, this time not by mistake.

After they broke the kiss, Melody smiled and gave Cless another kiss. The things that Cless blamed her of, like Mildia's death, slowly disappeared as they were together, enjoying the time that they had together.

The next morning came, and Melody woke up, with Cless's head on her stomach and her arms around his body. "Cless... If only i could tell you how i really felt for you..." She then noticed that Cless's bleeding got worse. "I have to get him somewhere fast! If i don't... He'll be gone forever...." She looked up to the sky and cursed Chester's name. "One day I'll leave you dead. Just watch! I won't let you get away with this..."

Melody carried Cless in her arms and then started walking down the field and saw a huge building that seemed familiar. She then found out where she was and then thought: "I have no choice... Even if i have to suffer the consequences, i have to go there and save Cless... For my sake."

Melody opened the door to the building and the first thing that she sees is Cless's Commander and many other Rebellion soldiers. She was blooded up from the blood that Cless was releasing form his body and there was a huge scar on Cless's back. Even with all the injures, she was not afraid to speak to them. "Please save my Cless... He means so much to me... Do what you will with me, but please... save him."

-------------------------------------

A/N:  
Alrighty! Was it worth the wait? =P Well i hope it was, because i did the best i could to make up for the time that i couldn't update. Well anyways, i should be up with an update next week, or if i feel a lot better, i'll do one this week! ^^ Again, i'm sorry for the late update, and i would like to thank my reviewers again for everything~! And a special thanks to Iruka for making a review for each chapter that i've been doing XD. Until we cross paths again my friends! Bai bai! =D 


	8. Chapter 7: The Dragon Rider of Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Phantasia or any of the characters that i use from the game/anime. I do however own the names of the two fighting countries and the names of some of my characters. I also do not own a character that one of my best friends let me use, and i will not disclose his/her name until you have read the fanfic!

A/N:  
Hello guys! Anything new at all? Well if not then no worries, I'm here to entertain you guys the best that i can =P. Well if you are wondering how i am feeling (no one has really told me how my headache has been by the way) then don't worry about it too much.~ Well anyway, I'm going to get straight into the story so that i don't bore you guys. To the fanficness, we ride!

Chapter 7: The Dragon Rider of Light

It was 3 days since the last incident with Chester and and the Galdian army. Melody quietly sat next to Cless's unconscious body, wishing that she could see him awake once more. Melody gently moved Cless's hair away from his eyes, hoping that he would be awake. When she did, all she saw was Cless with his eyes closed and the dry blood from the last battle. She started to cry, and then stuffed her face into Cless's chest, trying to heat his body back to life. A few minutes later she looked up, and saw that Cless was still the same. Melody would do anything to bring him back, even if she was to be captured again, all she wanted was for Cless to stay alive.

Before she could finish the thought, the alarm starting to ring, and the Commander came into the room. "Get ready! There is a report that a Dragon Rider approaches, and we have a sighting saying that Dragon Rider is Dhaos. Remember our deal, if you want to stay here, you fight with us!"

Melody nodded and got her weapon ready, looking back at Cless. "I will wait for you Cless... I will wait as long as you need, to see you alive, and to finally have you in my embrace once more..." With that, Melody left the room and grabbed her weapon from its sheath.

On the way outside, Melody saw that all the Rebellion soldiers looked at her with a scornful flare and wished that she was gone. Melody ignored these looks and kept walking down the hall to go outside, to place where Dhaos was reported to be heading to. She then thought why Dhaos would come and attack now out of all the times? Was it for revenge for what they did to Chester? Or was it for some unknown reason that they had no idea about?

Either way Melody was not going to give up, and was going to fight for Cless's sake. She exited the rebellion, and looked up the sky. The moment that she looked up, she saw Dragons and their riders covering most of the sky above of the Rebellion base.

The Dragon Riders started to separate and back away as a Dragon slowly descended from the skies. At this, everyone from the Rebellion knew that it was Dhaos, what brought him here, no one knew.

Melody tried to hide her face so that Dhaos wouldn't be able to see, but to no avail as he noticed her face out of all the other Rebellion soldiers. "Well well well, look who we have here. We have a traitor to the Galdian army i see! Any kind of traitorous acts against the galdian army is punishable by death!" Melody stiffened a little, tried to hide her worry away from them and looked at Dhaos with an unemotional look.

"I have no intention of returning to Galdia or its army. If you take me, kill me, because I'm sure as hell not fighting for you... Or Chester for that matter." She raised her sword against Dhaos and his dragon, and then Dhaos laughed at Melody's action.

He then set his eyes again once more at the army of the Rebellion and then glared at them. "I've always held a grudge against you Mac-riono scum... For what you have done to my life... For everything that you have done to everything i cared about... Well, now i'm going to destroy everything that you care about now! Like you have done to me!"

At this the dragons fell from the sky and started to fight against the Rebellion soldiers. The Rebellion hardly stood a chance against the Dragon Riders, except for Melody who was skilled with a bow and arrow and shot them down one by one. The Rebellion soldiers decided that they would take care of any Dragon Rider that hit the floor.

After hours of battling, Dhaos was left with the Commander and Melody who survived the battle. Dhaos glared at both of them, wishing that they were dead already. "You will die... I will make sure of that. I won't have Chester leaving you alive this time... This time I'll kill you myself!"

Dhaos charged at Melody and Melody dodged the attack gracefully. Dhaos started to get angered because of the reason that he couldn't hit Melody no matter what he did. Dhaos soon gave up attacking Melody and his attention came toward the Commander.

The Commander was too slow to dodge a quick and angry Dragon Rider, so he began to retreat. The sound of retreat made Dhaos smirk and he began to chase the Commander, and after a few moments of retreating, Dhaos knocked the Commander off his stead.

"What do you want from us dragon Rider? Are you willing to sacrifice your life on attacking our base alone?" The Commander started to get up but then was forced back on his back by Dhaos and his Dragon.

"You guys have no mercy, so why should i ever have any mercy on you? You people are heartless killers, just doing wars so you could kill the next person that is in front of you!" Dhaos yelled at the Commander. Dhaos then puts the edge of his sword close to the Commander's neck.

Right before the Commander thought it was all over for him, a lightning bolt came out of nowhere, hitting Dhaos's sword, and making the sword fall out of his hands.

Dhaos, Melody and the Commander looked at each other, confused until they saw another Dragon that was black as night, and his eyes and wings were crimson red as well.

Dhaos got up from the Commander and the shouted at the descending Dragon. "Who are you, and how dare you betray the Galdian army? Dragons serve for the Galdian army and only the Galdian army, so if you are as brave as you look, then come down and face me!"

A few minutes later, the Dragon descended to the ground and down came a woman with a battle kimono that was as black as the Dragon and red as the Dragon's eyes and wings. She also bore sky blue eyes and blond hair, like a true born Galdian. "Now now, i don't want you to be dying now Mr. Commander. You have something that is mine, and i want it back. And you being dead is not going to help, is it?"

Dhaos dropped his weapon as he saw the woman who came down from the dragon. "Suki...? What is she doing here? And Demon too...? I thought they were dead! What is this world coming to?!" Dhaos thought.

The Commander got up and looked at Suki. "I have no idea what you're talking about, i have no item of yours with me woman, no leave, at once!"

Suki glared at him and pinned him down on the floor, ignoring Dhaos. "Look, i don't have time to waste with you. Give me back my sword at once before you regret it..."

The Commander tried to get up, but failed. "Unfortunatly, i can't because if you didn't know already, I'm in middle of a battle and cannot go back into my base with this man attacking and killing all my men can I?"

Suki looked back at Dhaos and then took out her replacement sword. "Now you need to get out of my way. I need to get something from this man, and if you're blocking his way, then i have no choice but to get rid of you quickly..." Suki pointed her sword at Dhaos, and it looked like she was getting into some kind of special fighting stance.

"Suki... Is that you...? If that is... Don't you remember me? Its me... Dhaos!" Suki stiffened and then ran up to Dhaos, and slashed him on his chest.

"Who are you and how do you know my name? Or better yet, how do know the name of the one that i loved?! I want answers and i want them now, impostor!" Suki pinned Dhaos to the ground and Dhaos did not struggle, except he just stood there without trying to get out of her grasp.

"Suki... I thought you died in a war from a long time ago... Where have you been and why haven't you contacted me?" Dhaos looked at Suki, but Suki refused to have any sympathy for him.

"You don't even look anything like the Dhaos that i love! So stop trying to act like you know me, because i don't even know who the hell you are!" Suki grabbed Dhaos's chest plate and threw him across the field, defeated.

There was a moment of silence and then Melody went up to Suki and smiled. "Hey Suki! Long time no see! Its me Melody, its been a long time since you have disappeared, why haven't you said anything that you have been okay?"

Suki waited for a moment of a moment and then replied to Melody. "Hey Melody, how have you been? About me telling you how i've been, i've sent many letters but i guess that someone has been intercepting my messages to you, my friends, and my beloved Dhaos."

Melody looked up upon Suki and smiled. "Suki... its okay... But you have to help me Suki. There is someone who i love dearly but hes on the verge of dying.. He won't make it unless someone heals him drastically. Please Suki... Even if it will help his chance of survival by a little bit..."

Suki looked at Melody and nodded, and then looked at Dhaos. "Take him into the prison, i need to talk to him personally, and privately. Don't ask me why, i just need to." Some soldiers came by, and picked up Dhaos and his sword and they lead him into the jail cells in the Rebellion base. "And don't think that i forgot about you, Commander. You WILL give me my sword back won't you?" She looked at him in a way that made him scared to say no.

The Commander soon gave in and then kicked the ground. "Fine, you may have it once we settle everything in the base. Until then, i will keep what you left in this building."

Suki looked gave the commander a sigh. "Do you have remind of the reason why i left this place Commander? I would rather not be bothered with you and you're lectures that can drive anyone mad after a while..."

Melody laughed and then grabbed Suki by the arm. "C'mon Suki, lets go visit Cless first. I can't lose him now.... and i want your help. Please, i know that you want you're sword back but please, do this as if you were helping your beloved Dhaos."

Melody smiled and then looked at the Commander. "Sorry, i have other business to do first Mr. Commander. Wait for me at the conference room, after I'm done."

A few minutes later, Suki came to the emergency room with Melody and then they both saw Cless, in the same spot that Melody had left him. "See.. His breathing is slowly stopping... and.." Tears started to well up in her eyes as she saw Cless in the bed. "He feels as cold as an ice cube, and no matter what i do to try to heat him up, he always stays cold..."

Without saying anything, Suki puts her hand over Melody's forehead and then with her other hand, she puts it on Cless's forehead. Right then and there, Cless's body starts to heat up a little and then Melody sees a smile that appears on Cless's face. Melody ends up crying and then hugs Suki.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you Suki! You don't know how much i owe you for this!" Melody wanted to thank her for everything that she had done in a few seconds.

Suki smiled but then pushed Melody away. "Keep close to Cless. If you're near him for long enough, he'll survive. That is what i did for Cless, and since i know that you won't leave him, i know that this is the perfect cure." Melody went straight to Cless and embraced his unconscious body, without a word. Suki then came where the Commander told her to and found that the Commander was holding something that was wrapped in a shape of a blade.

The Commander gave a serious look to Suki and then gave the sword that was being wrapped into her hands. "Here it is. Higure is you're sword and only yours. Why have you come back for it, for just a simple blade?"

Suki took the blade and then glared at him. "This sword was given to me by my beloved, and no sword could possibly replace this one. Not even if its a sword made of the finest metal or even if its sharpness is extremely fine."

The Commander sighed and then looked out the window. "I see..... Well i believe that you have a prisoner that you want to speak to...? Do it fast, and determine his punishment quickly."

Suki sighed then nodded, and then ran past the Commander to the jail cells, where Dhaos was being placed. As she went inside, she noticed that the jail cells were darker than any other room of the Rebellion base and then soon found Dhaos, who was just sitting there, not even trying to plan an escape. "Who are you..? And how do you know about my Dhaos? I want information and i want it now... If you don't tell me anything, then i'll make sure that the rebellion makes executes you in the worst ways possible! I know you know something so answer me..."

Dhaos looked at Suki and then stood up. "Do you really want to know where your Dhaos is and how i know him? ... Very well... I will tell you everything i know about Dhaos and Suki..."

*Meanwhile~*

Melody started to wake up slowly, and she felt something or someone touching her head gently. At this, she woke up with a jump and then she noticed that it was Cless who was patting her on the head gently. When she saw Cless awake and doing better, her eyes started to widen and then she hugged Cless almost immediately. "Cless!!!! You're okay! Please don't ever almost leave me ever again!"

Cless laughed weakly and the first thing he said was: "Melody.... I'm back.. For good this time..."

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!! XD i know, you guys, i left the fanfic with a lot of questions. To tell you the truth, this was probably the hardest fanfic ever for me to do. Well my friends character was Suki, and i decided to credit her for the character since she really first made the character XP. Well time for me to thank my reviewers, Iruka!!! And SukiTheForgottenLove for their nice comments~. Lets also thank Suki for letting me use her character in this fanfic. THANK YOU SUKI! XD Anyway, until we meet again! Farewell warriors of the light! (or the dark if you wish to be evil) 


End file.
